Awakening
Engine: Half-Life 2 * Released Date: Sep 22, 2007 * Author: BlueStrike Overview Awakening is a Half-Life 2 singleplayer mod where the player discovers what happened to Adrian Shepard (Half-Life: Opposing Force), what happened a bit before Gordon Freeman's arrival at City 17, and where the antlions come from. Note that future official releases on the Half-Life 2 story might contradict with this mod. The mod should have a playtime of roughly one hour leading you trough a intro and 5 playable levels. Starting at a underground complex much like Black Mesa, leading you trough a outdoor snow environment into a Russian submarine base, an early combine citadel structure and a ancient location that the combine is researching. Features * Around 1 hour of gameplay including some small puzzles. * Custom textures, world models (props), custom music and some custom voices. * 3 to 4 different environments. History I (Bluestrike) started a mod for Half-Life: Opposing Force a long time ago but quit because I assumed Half-Life 2 would be released any moment. It eventually took years and my urge to make a singleplayer mod never really went away. Once Half-Life 2 was out and I finished some multiplayer maps I started a singleplayer again and this is the result. Development started in July or August 2005 and soon after I was required by Insurgency so development slowed down to vacations. In the summer of 2006 development accelerated again and from December 2006 to the release at April 2007 I spent almost every free minute into the mods development. I didn't do everything alone, for the more complex models I asked Mumle who I knew from a previous mod. After the first media release somewhere in June 2006, Alex Mcgery contacted me with some samples of music and offered his help. I asked one of the texture artists from the Insurgency mod to make me a few model skins. That way Spine joined the team. To tell the small story I had, I needed voice actors, so I explored the Machinama scene and received the help of Tess Snider and Robert Ducat, who also lent his brother Matthew's voice for the mod. In-Game Information Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * Gravity Gun * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * Frag Grenade * Rocket Powered Grenade Launcher * MP-7 Grenade * SPAS-12 Shotgun * .357 Magnum * Combine Assault Rifle * AR2 Secondary Energy Orb * Hopper Mines Characters / Allies * Resistance Soldiers * Barney Calhoun * Isaac Kleiner * Eli Vance * G-Man * Judith Mossman * Wallace Breen Enemies * Striders * Combine Helicopters * Combine Dropships * Combine Elites * Metro Police * Combine Soldiers * Manhacks * City Scanners * Combine APCs * Rollermines * Combine Gunship * Combine Sniper * Regular Headcrabs * Regular Zombies * Regular Zombie Torsos * Barnacles * Poison Headcrabs * Fast Headcrabs * Fast Zombies * Poison Zombies * Combine Advisor (hardly) * Combine Prison Guards * Combine Ceiling Turret * Combine Turrets * Antlions * Antlion Guard Review http://planethalflife.gamespy.com/View.php?view=HLMotw.Detail&id=190 Team * Bluestrike http://www.bluestrike.be Leveldesign, Modeling, Choreography's. * Alex Mcgery http://www.alexmcgery.com Music * Spine Textures, skins and some concepts. * Mumle http://www.sukkertrip.dk Stassismodels. * Tess Snider http://voice.malkyne.org Female voices. * Robert Ducat http://www.partners-in-crime-studios.com Breen and Scientist voices. * Matthew Ducat http://www.partners-in-crime-studios.com G-man voices. Localized versions Due to a bug with Source SDK Base closed captions don't work and no localized versions are planned. Walkthrough * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 External links * Mod DB * Planet Phillip Category:HL2 Mods Category:Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Released Mods